Tough Love
by Vk201
Summary: Lucy is in the world of human eating titans and is stuck between a rock and a hard spot, those being Eren, and Levi. She trains with Eren and Levi, and . . . develops feeling for . . . well if you want to know, I guess you have to read to find out, now don't you? Enjoy. Rating may change.
1. TL1

**Levi's pov**

There she is. Her blond hair, brown eyes, and warm smile. Why does she spend so much time training with Eren? _I'm_ her captain, she should have come to me instead, but _nooooo_ , he just had to offer before I ever had any idea. She should be training with me, not HIM!

"Hey Lucy, Come over here." I should try to sound nicer, if I ever want to have a chance with her. "Please."

She walks towards me, her smile fading and her eyes fading. I wish she would smile for me.

"Yes Captain?" She ask, no emotion in her voice.

"How is your training with Jaeger? I should hope you're not just wasting time, screwing around." I lied, I've watched them from time to time. She's quite skilled.

"Its going~"

"Fine!" Jaeger cuts her off as he approaches us.

"Just fine? Is she making progress?" I spat, I can't believe people thought and still think me and him had a thing for each other.

"I donno, why don't you tell me?" He ask me, looking smug as ever, as he places an arm around her. She looks uncomfortable.

I wish I could beat the shit out of him like I did back when I first met him.

I turn to Lucy, who is looking down to her feet, and not at ether at me or _him_. It's almost like she's scared of us.

"Lucy, come to the training area, be ready to fight, I would like to see if Jaeger is training you right."

"Yes sir." She says softly.

We head over to the training grounds, and as we go, a crowd follows. Of course people want to watch this.

* * *

 **Lucys pov**

I know he watches us. I see him. It's almost like he's watching me all the time, especially when I'm with Eren.

He must be waiting for me to mess up, so he can have a reason to beat me like he did to Eren.

You would think he'd be less intimidating due to his height, but this is not the case for me, I'm shorter than him, weaker than him, and not as skilled as him. And now he wants to fight me. I don't remember doing anything wrong today though!

We took our fighting stance and begun. He got few hits in on me, and I him, I guess I was underestimating myself. It went on like that for about ten minuets then I grew tired, but he was fine. I look around, and, to my surprise, people are cheering for me. The cheers then turn to screams and as I turn around, Levi is right in front of me, and I do the only thing that comes to mind:

"Lucy kick!"

I send him stumbling back with my best kick. I give him no chance to recover, I charge in, stupidly, ready to end it, but he beat me to the punch, literally.

The last thing I see is the ground, coming closer, and closer.

Darkness.

* * *

 **Eren pov**

Lucy hits the ground, hard. I know from first hand experience, that shit hurts.

I try to go to her, but Mikasa grabs my arm.

"No Eren, don't. You'll only make thing worse by butting in." She says lowly.

Seeing him hurt her, pissed me off, but what he did next had my blood boiling.

He bent down, over her unconscious body, she was small, even compared to Levi and his short ass-self, and scoops her up into his arms, and walks away.

"Wow, looks like Captain has taken a liking to your little friend." Armin says, sounding about as stunned as I was pissed.

"He better not hurt her." I grumble.


	2. TL2

**I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

 **Levis pov**

I took Lucy to my living quarters and set her on my bed.

 _I need to clean her face! UGH! What have I done?! I've made a mess! Great, now I have to wash my bedding again! And on top of that, I now must sweep the floors, what was I thinking! Walking around my house after sparing! I tracked dirt all through the place!_

A movement from my bed caught my eye, stopping my internal ranting. As I turn to face that direction, I hear the blonde in my bed mumbling something.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked more to herself than to me. It's like she forgot what just happened not even an hour ago.

"In my house" was all I said as I watch her from the other side of my room.

She cast me a look of pure rage.

"What the heck is wrong with you, I didn't do anything wrong, and I know you didn't just want to see my skills! I've seen you watching me and Eren!" Her voice betrayed her, as it cracked tears spilled down her face.

"As if you would understand my reasoning!" I yelled.

 _Pull it together, stop being an ass!_

To late fore that one, more tears now stained her face as she looked away.

"I'm sorry" it was soft, whisper like, but it was sincere.

As if on autopilot, I slowly make my way to her. I sit on the edge of my now messed bed and move to wipe her tears, but she flinches away from me.

 _That stung._

* * *

 **Lucys pov**

As I flinched away a look of pain crossed the captains face. It was gone as soon as it was there.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" Levi asked me, softer than I ever thought possible from him.

" . . . "

"Please, tell me, Lucy" the way he said my name made me shiver.

"I'm just" the door opened to reveal an angry looking Mikasa.

"Levi, you're needed, now."

"Whats happened?"

"Someone has killed Sawney and Bean."

"Right, I'll be right there."

"NOW!" Mikasa yelled, making me jump.

Captain got up, grumbling. He brushed past Mikasa, and turned to look at me

"Stay here." it was a command.

* * *

 **Mikasas pov**

He told Lucy to stay, and looked over to her. What I saw unnerved me. She sat there on his bed, head down, tears running down her face.

 _What did he do to her?_ I thought as I looked to see his retreating figure.

I turned on my heal, not even bothering to shut the door. It's not what I'm used to, Lucy is full of life, and she's strong, but right there, in Levis bed, she looked, just broken. It bugged me.

 _I can't tell Eren. This girl will just get him into more trouble then when we first discovered his titian power._

* * *

 **Well that's all for this chapter! Sorry it's short, like the last one, it's harder than I thought it would be to write a cross over between Fairy Tail and Attack on Titian. I don't know if i should continue, so if you think I should, let me know.**


	3. TL3

**Ok, just a little shout out to all of those who have read so far, Thank you for your support.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titian. I only wish I did.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Levis pov**

I wasn't even there yet but I could see the titian steam. As I got closer to the site, I could hear Hange. She sounds crushed, her hoarse voice crying out in all of her pain. She was crushed, much like the blonde I left in my house. I hope I can get her to talk to me.

"Levi" she cried out. "Someone killed Sowney and Bean!"

"They were titians, they would have been killed anyway. Now stop crying,it's not proper for a member of my squad." This is me being nice.

* * *

 **Time skip; Lucys pov**

It's been about 30 minuets, and Levi isn't back yet.

I haven't moved yet, I slowly swing my feet over the side of the bed. Just as they make contact with the floor, the door slams shut, said noise making me jump and look up.

Levi.

He does not look happy.

" You don't look too happy, so I'm gonna leave so you can be alone." I stand and begin walking to the door, which Live has yet to move away from. The look on his face told me I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. This was confirmed when I asked

"Um, Captain, could you move so I can exit?" trying not to sound intimidated, knowing that sounding so could cause an angered outburst from the man.

"We're not done with our _little talk."_ he takes a step forward. "I still need you to tell me, the answer to my question from earlier. Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?"

Everything in me screams at me to run. But his voice, his eyes, him. It all paralyzes my feet. My voice is caught in my throat as he takes another step closer to me. The way he is looking at me, even my feet refuse to listen to the warning system in my head. I doubt he will believe me, but I'll try.

"I don't" it came out weak, not how I had intended it to sound, it was desperate.

He scoffed.

"Then how do you feel, when I call your name, when I watch you train, when I try to get closer to you, when" he looks away, not finishing his thought.

I don't know what made me do it, but even if I could, I don't think I would have stopped myself.

Taking the last step between us, I wrap my arms around his neck. At first he doesn't respond, but just as I start pulling away his hands find my waist and his head drops to my shoulder.

* * *

 **Levis pov**

I couldn't finish, my pain stopping the words in my throat, I look away, not wanting to see her fall apart a few moments, I come back to myself when I feel her arms around my neck. Soon my hands found her small waist, and my head fell to her shoulder. As I inhale, my lungs are filled with her soft honey sent. All I can think of is how right this feels, I hardly notice as I pull her small frame flush against me, that she let out a soft gasp.

"Captain"

"Just Levi, please." I just want to hear he call my name in joy, or something, just something other than her anger, or emotionless voice, like how she calls out for Eren. Just his name angers me, I unconsciously tighten my grip on her, as my inner feelings tare me apart, anger and rage along with something else I cant place, races down my face. For the fist time in a long time, I let a single tear fall, but I soon learn that Lucys have been falling freely from the moment she hugged me.

* * *

 **Holy shit! Levi can cry?! The fuck did this happen? Oh, yeah, right, I made it happen, hehehehehe, I know, I suck**

 ***cries in the emo corner***

 **My brother damn near killed me in the middle or writing this chapter, I had left to go feed my face, and when I got back, I didn't see him in the corner of my room, so when I heard the floor creak, I looked under my bed, not seeing anything there, I start to sit up, and once I'm no longer looking at the floor, he goes "Roar" making me almost piss myself and have a heart attack. DICK!**

 **so yup, tell me what you think, don't hold back**

 **-Vk201**


	4. TL4

**So, I'm having trouble writing at the time, but this is what I got! XD**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

 **Levi's pov**

Lucy pulls away to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry, I just . . ." awe, she's shy.

"No need to worry, I won't tell anyone." I say with a blush settling on my face.

"So, I can go now, if you want . . ."

"No!" my answer was fast, and she seemed taken back by it.

" . . . "

" . . . "

". . . "

"So, would you like a cup of coffee or maybe some tea?" I'm now trying to redeem myself from my embarrassing out burst.

"Sure, would you like some help?"

"What makes you so kind?" I mumble to myself,but she heard me anyway.

"Just the way I was raised." . . .

"Ok. Fair enough." was my reply.

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

We had tea, well I had tea, Levi had coffee. We talked about our lives and I found out that Levi was only three years older than I was.

"So, Capt, I mean, Levi, why did you join the scouts?"

"Revenge." Oh. "You?"

"Because I wanted to get stronger."

The answer seemed to please his and for the first time ever, he smiled.

 _Damn! He looks so attractive when he smiles! I wonder if, NO! Bad Lucy! That is your captain! Don't think about him that way!_ _I need to go. This isn't gonna be pretty if I stay, I don't wanna slip up and say something, what would he think? What would Eren think?!_

"Hey, I gotta go." I say as I stand up.

"Why? Are you ok?" he ask as a look of worry crossed his face.

"It's getting late, and you prob"

"Stop" he cuts me off.

I look him in the eye a wish I didn't.

"Lucy~" He too stands and closes in on me.

"Yes, Levi" I say as I look up in his eyes.

Levi leans down and . . .

* * *

 **Haha! Do they kiss, or no? Stay tuned and find out next time!**

 **-Vk201**


	5. TL5

**Shout out to my new friend at school! Thanks for reading! XD**

 **Here we go!**

 **I own nothing...**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

 _Shit, his face is gonna be ON mine! Pull away, pull away!_

I don't pull away and our lips meet. It's soft and sweet, just what I wanted, a perfect first kiss. FIRST KISS! I try to pull back, but find that Levi's hold on me is firm.

He seemed to miss my struggle or he just didn't care... ether way I couldn't get away.

"Levi" it sounds more like a moan than a scream "That was my first kiss!"

He looked down at me. He then kisses me once more.

"Second . . . Third" he says as he kisses me _again._

 **Time skip**

"Lucy~" someone is shaking me.

"Dad... five more minuets... please" My voice is clouded with sleep.

"What the fuck... um, Lucy, who are you talking to?" SHIT! That is not my dad...

I pop up only to see Levi, he looks amused?

"We didn't do anything last night, right?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"No, nothing more than kissing... so, um, it's time to get up, and maybe pull your shirt down, nice bra by the way."

"CAPTAIN! LOOK AWAY!" I shout in embarrassment as I through a pillow at him.

It misses. He chuckles. It's attractive. As hell.

"Sorry..."

"No you're not!" I pout at him as I fix my top.

"Hold on, you have something on your face... come here." He says as a smirk makes its way onto his face.

I lean closer as he motions for me to close my eyes so he can get whatever is on my face off it. I was expecting him to touch my face, but he didn't. He kissed me, much like last night.

His arms wrap around my waist and he deepens the kiss, and I'm lost in the feeling of his lips moving over mine, before I know it, he pulls away with that same damn smirk. Only now it's my turn to chuckle, now he's the one blushing.

"Nice blush" I say.

"I could say the same thing" Levi shot back.

"Fuck off"

"Is that an offer?" He teases.

Ok, you wanna play that way? I can follow the leader.

Pulling my shirt to the side to expose my bra strap I smirk as he turns a darker shade of red.

"You tell me"

Just as he moves to do something, I bust and start laughing. Hard.

"Good God, you really thought that... fuck... that's too funny.." I say between laughs.

"Piss off."

"What, did you think I was gonna do _that_ right now? Not till I'm married, if ever..."

"I respect that, so, today we both have training right?" he ask, changing the topic.

"Yeah, wanna train with me?"

"Sure, but I wont go easy on you."

"Fine by me."

"Lets go."

* * *

 **I'm not really good with kissing stuff like that, but I hope it was good enough.**

 **-Vk201**


	6. TL6

**Melcome back minna, here is a new chapter, ummm... yeah, enjoy**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Eren's pov**

I saw Levi and Lucy headed to the training grounds, well, it looked like they were racing.

 _Hmmmm. Luce doesn't look like he hurt her. I need to make sure!_

That in mind I run over to where they stopped, picking up on their conversation.

"So, yeah, I guess you could use some work on your blocking." What the hell?

 _I thought I was training her . . ._

"Right, whenever you ready then." She replied.

"Hate to butt in, not really but, what are you two doing?" I couldn't help myself.

"Hey Eren, Levi was just about to help me, we're starting with blocking."

"So I heard . . . Hey Levi, what do you say we have a little talk. Like, now."

"What about?" Levi asked in a board tone.

"About 'training' and stuff, now come on."

I then turn to walk away from Luce, she don't need to hear this.

Once I'm sure Lucy wont hear us I stop and turn to face Levi.

"What did you do to Lucy last night, Mikasa said she never made it back to her place last night." I need to know he didn't hurt her.

"What are you talking about, do you have some sort of a claim on her, or are you trying to be her daddy?" Levi smirked.

"No! I just wanna know what happened."

Levi's smirk only grew, but he also blushed a little.

What. The. Fuck.

"Well, we talked, had tea, cleaned, oh yeah, and I took her first kiss, then we went to bed."

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" I really was going to kill him.

Levi had me on the ground in an instant, his knee digging into my spine as he held my arms in an uncomfortable angle.

"You wont do anything to me, I can still beat your ass." Levi hissed in my ear.

"What are you two doing!?" It was Lucy, and she did not look happy.

 _Perfect! Just what I need! God! Fuck! Shit! Fucking hell!_

"Just training."

"No the fuck we're not!" I yell.

"Levi, what's going on?" Wow, she's asking _him?_

"He's just jealous." Don't you dare!

"Of what?"

"Noth~" I'm silenced by Levi shoving my face into the ground.

"Of me taking your first kiss." Fuck you Levi.

"Ugh, Levi get off Eren." Mikasa is now here as well.

 _Perfect._

Levi did _,_ only to wrap an arm around Lucy. She didn't do anything, well she blushed, but that was all.

"So what's going on over here?" Mikasa demanded.

"Well, it seems your little brother is jealous that I took Lucys first kiss." Levi stated.

Mikasa then began laughing like a crazy person.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"I knew it! Horse face owes me a drink!" I looked at her.

"You knew?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I mean, come on Eren, you went going to do a damn thing so, Levi is." She then turned to walk away.

I looked back at Lucy who wasn't looking at me or Levi, but looking at Mikasa.

"Well then... this sucks." Luce said.

"What sucks?" Levi and I asked at the same time.

"Never mind what I said."

She and Levi left to continue with their training and I just went to find Mikasa again.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Dinner was boring without Lucy and Levi. Wonder where they went.

Just then Lucy came in, covered in bumps and bruises along with a gash on her arm.

"Dude, Luce, you look like shit." I stated as she took her seat.

"Thanks." She grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"3, 2, 1."

Just then Levi came in looking worse than her.

"Holy shit, what did you do to him?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Well, remember when we were sparing? I learn fast." She laughed as he took a seat next to her.

"Shut up." He started eating.

"Levi, Thee Levi, got his ass handed to him by Lucy... That's fucking grand!" Jean laughed.

A fork was soon in his hand, he wasn't laughing anymore as he tried to take it out, blood seeping onto the table.

Well shit.

* * *

S **orry for the wait, I hope it was good.**

 **-Vk201**


	7. TL7

**I'm back! I know you don't care, But... SCHOOL IS OUT! Ya! I'm free (for the summer)**

 **Thank you Fairy4Life for reviewing repeatedly, it means a lot! XD**

 **Any to the story.**

* * *

 **Levi's pov**

 _Stupid fucking horse face! He can piss off. Damn little kids! Well, now no one will ever fuck with Lucy.  
Speak of the devil..._

"Levi, wait up!" The blond called out as she jogged up to me.

"What?!" I snapped at her.

A look of hurt crossed her face, before I could say anything, she turned away. I had thought she was going to walk away, so I turned back around only to be slammed to the ground, but only she could do that. And live.

"Just what the _hell_ is wrong with you? One minuet you're laughing your ass off, the next you're stabbing people with forks." She sounded concerned, but I couldn't tell because she was still on my back.

To fix this, I just sit up and she practically falls off. Before she sits up, I pounce on her. With her pinned under me, she feels so much smaller, breakable even.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just tired." with that I leaned down for a kiss, but she turned her head.

"It's not nothing, you stabbed Jean with a fork. What's wrong?" she pressed.

I got off her and held my hand out to her with out answering her. She took it and I helped her up.

"If you come back to my place I'll tell you." Was all I said as I continued my walk home.

I heard her huff then I heard her foot steps and soon she was right by my side. We walked in silence to my house, then again, what would ether of us say in that moment?

Opening the door I stepped to the side to let Lucy in. Once inside, I locked the door and followed her into my living room.

"So what's wrong?" She ask again.

"Look at me, I'm a mess, in more than one way!" I raised my voice, causing my blonde companion to jump.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently.

"I have never been beaten in sparing, and I have never, I mean never had a girlfriend as pretty and sought after as you!" I say as I feel the need to have some sort of claim on the sweet girl in front of me.

"Girlfriend?!" She blushed and looked at her feet.

"What?" I asked softer than before.

"Well, I umm, I've never had a boyfriend before."

That's right, I was your first kiss, and now "I'm you first boyfriend?" I didn't mean to say it aloud, but it's out there.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand the thought of Eren steeling you away from me." I confessed.

She looked up to me with her large doe brown eyes and I was at a lose for words.

"You have nothing to worry about." She sealed her promise with a shy kiss.

* * *

 **Okaii! I hope that was good, tell me what you think, tell me tell me tell me tell me!**

 **-Vk201**


	8. TL8

**Hello minna! Just wanna say sorry if all the romance in this story sucks, but that's only because I'm a single pringle and have no romance whatsoever in my life. Never have, so if I do something odd or wrong, please tell me!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

"So why did you let him kiss you?" Eren asked.

"Because fuck you, that's why! And it's non of your business." I say as I stab my eggs.

Last night I stayed with Levi again and we talked a little about what we were to each other. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

"It is most definitely is my business! I mean, you didn't even ask me how I would feel with that!" He shouted making some people look over at us.

"Fine. How do you feel about me and Levi being a pair?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't like it." He states simply.

"Well that sucks for you." Levi cuts in taking a seat next to me.

I kiss him on the cheek and soon Mikasa is with us as well.

"Good morning." She chuckles.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask her.

"Still can't stop thinking about how funny all this is."

"What's funny about this?" Eren pouts like a kid.

"Well, you like her, you hate him, and they are together. It's a love triangle, I called it the day we met Lulu." Armin chimes in taking a seat next to Eren and Mikasa.

"Awe! I ship it!" I shout pointing at them.

"I'm not gay!" Eren shout's at me.

"Are you sure?" Levi taunts.

"Ok,Fine!" Eren shouts.

Suddenly his lips are on mine moving passionately and I can't get away. Levi then pulls me away form him.

"Ok! I get it! You're not gay! But the next time you kiss my girl, I'm going to kick you in the balls so hard they will become ovaries!" Levi growled.

Mikasa hit Eren in the back of the head.

"EREN! The hell is wrong with you! I didn't raise you like that! Twenty laps around the grounds!" Mikasa yells.

* * *

 **Eren's pov**

Well that fucking sucked! My feet hurt like a bitch! And Levi was just laughing with Luce the whole time! And she was making the jokes!

Fuck my life.

"So, how'd it go?" Armin asked when I go to lunch, Levi and Lucy on my tail.

"Grate!" Lucy says before I can say anything.

"That's good." He replies.

Lunch went on without any mishaps, thankfully.

"So Eren," Lucy calls after me as I walk to the training grounds "Are we still training together?"

"I donno, are we?" I ask her harshly.

"Not if you're gonna be like that." She retorts.

"Then go train with your _boyfriend_."

And that's when I knew, I fucked up.

"You know what, fine! I will." With that she storms off.

Well, fuck my life . . .

* * *

 **Oohhh! No he didn't! But he did, he should have just taken a fork in the hand... Review, or don't, but please do...**

 **-Vk201**


	9. TL9

**Hello minna! Super sorry about the long ass wait for a new chapter...**

 **I do not own anything :(**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

"Then the ass hat just said "I donno, are we", can you believe the boy!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Then what happened?" Mikasa asked.

"He had the nerve to tell me to go train with my boyfriend! That puddle jumping cum bucket! I just wanna punch his teeth down his damn throat!" I moaned then planted my face in the pillow I held in my lap.

That stupid idiot! First he kisses me then, latter the same day basically tells me to go away! What's with that baka?!

Mikasa just sat there for a few moments before she sighed. I looked up at her with a question on the tip of my tongue when she said,

"He's liked you since the day you were found outside the walls."

* * *

 **Flash back to three years ago**

 _A young Lucy darted from tree to tree trying desperately to get away from a titian the had been after her for the last twenty minuets._

 _Just as she made it to another tree, the titian toppled the other tree and was still heading towards her. She looked around for the next place to hide when another titian all but popped up out of nowhere._

 _"Shit!" I shouted out as I ran to yet another tree, but then, the second titian began to attack the first titian. As much as I wanted to stay and watch, I knew I had to run._

 _Just as I was about to reach a new tree I was lifted into the air and up onto a tall, thick branch. I looked behind me to see my savior and was greeted by a woman in a green cloak with hair as black as the feathers of a raven. Her eyes held concern as she looked over my form._

 _I then remember the fight below and glance down._

 _The titians are still going at each other. I look back at my savior only to find her gone and a man who looks to be bored in her place._

 _"What's going on?" I ask as I find my voice._

 _"You're being saved... for now." He then wrapped his arm around my smaller frame and took to the air._

* * *

 _"What were you doing outside the walls?" A tall blonde man asked me from the other side of the bars._

 _"I told you! I don't know! I can't remember much of anything! All I know is I lost my family!" I cried at the man._

 _"Commander, I think she's telling the truth, let's go for know, she might remember more tomorrow" The man I now knew as Levi said as I broke down in my cell wishing I could remember how I got here... all I do remember is their smiles, them telling me that it was okay... my mother telling me to always be kind and strong... the love I held for those people who I had come to think of as my family... the pain of seeing my friends being ripped apart and tossed aside, the most prominent image behind my eye lids... My best friend... Natsu, I couldn't save him..._

* * *

 _"So you're telling me, that one minuet you're with your 'family' and then the next, you're running from titians?" The man behind the stand asked._

 _"YES!" I said, my voice cracking as tears of frustration threaten to fall from my still puffy eyes._

 _"Alright... Commander Erwin, any place you can put her?" The man asked the blonde man from yesterday._

 _"Yes, I believe Captain Levi can handle her."_

 _Murmurs filled the court room as Levi continued to look bored._

 _Is this to be my fate?_

* * *

 _"Hey, how are you? I'm Eren." A boy who looked a lot like the second titian said as he sat across form me at dinner._

 _"I'm ok...ish" I replied as I averted my gaze to look at my now interesting food._

 _"I didn't catch your name." He said also looking down at his food._

 _"I'm Lucy." I say softly._

 _"Well, welcome to the squad."_

* * *

 **Once again, super sorry about the long wait for an update...**

 **-Vk201**


	10. TL10

**Welcome back minna, I'm sorry for not updating in months, but life happens... So, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov.**

It's been about a week, and Eren still wont talk to me. I guess he's still mad about me dating Levi. I wish he would see that you don't always choose what happens, that sometimes stuff just is what it is. Can't he see that he's hurting me... I feel like I'm all alone all over again.

I haven't wrote to Natsu or Mamma in a while. What would they say about this? What would Natsu do, what would Mamma have told me to do? God! I just need help, I can't do this without them!

* * *

 _Natsu,_

 _I wish you could see my now. I'm one of the best fighters here, even Levi thinks so. I miss you, and the rest of Fairy Tale too. I still can't stop thinking about that day, I thought we'd be fine, like we always were. I wish we would have known. I still can't believe there is no magic here. If there was, you'd still be here..._

 _I know you can't help me know, but I wish you could. Just picturing your smile gives me strength to go on, but I need you... I'm not as strong as you were._

 _Levi says I'm doing just fine, I think you would have liked him, he's great at hand to hand, you would have loved to fight with him. He's crazy tough, just like you..._

 _Well, I love and miss you,_

 _Luce_

* * *

 _Mamma,_

 _I'm so sorry that I can't find my keys. When the titans attacked us, I hit my head, and I cant remember much except for running. I have some good news too. I have a boyfriend... I think you and dad would have liked him..._

 _I need your guidance Mamma, Eren wont talk to me, he's like a second Natsu to me, but he's so different from Natsu. He's still like a brother, and he could never replace Natsu, but I love them the same._

 _I love you guys. I have to go now, good bye Mamma._

 _Your baby girl,_

 _Lucy_

* * *

I put the letters in the box I keep under my bed. Just on time too, Mikasa walked in just as I was standing up.

She gave me a weird look as I sat on the bed.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, what about you?" She asked.

I sighed. "Eren hasn't talked to me in like a week, and I miss him, he reminds me of one of my old friends." I say as I look down to my feet, thinking about the letter I just wrote to Natsu.

"You mean Natsu, right?" She asked.

Me and Mikasa are pretty close, I told her all about my old life, the guild, my family, my dreams and what kind of stuff I went through growing up. She told my her story too, and about her feelings for Eren. That boy is just about as dense as Natsu was about Lisanna. I miss her too.

"Yeah." I look at her. "I miss him, I miss all of them." I said as I tried to stay strong.

She pulled me into a tight embrace as the first tear fell. This was the first time in months that I cried for my lost family. She said nothing as I cried for my losses.

I wanted to go back and redo it all. I can't take it anymore, I miss my family, it hurts my head to think about all that we could have done differently. If we never took that damn mission, would they still be smiling and laughing with me, would I have known Levi, Eren, Mikasa, or Armin? I guess I never thought about that, they are my new family, aren't they?

"Mikasa?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"What is it Lulu?" She used the same nickname for me that Levy used.

"A-are you, Eren, and Armin my family?" I asked.

"Do you think of us as your family?" She asked me softly.

"Yes." I whispered.

* * *

 **Mikasa's pov.**

"Mikasa?" Lucy asked as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"What is it Lulu?" _Please Lucy, stop crying, it breaks my heart..._

"A-are you, Eren, and Armin my family?" Lucy asked me.

My heart started pounding in my chest as I thought about it. Family. Love. It's all I've ever wanted. To have family and be loved.

"Do you think of us as your family?" I ask and hold my breath for her answer.

"Yes." That was all it took for my own tears to fall freely.

"Lucy, yes, yes we are your family! We're your family!" And like that we sank to the floor, a sobbing mess of blubbering girls. I knew one thing for sure at that moment: Lucy and I would always be family, and as for Eren and Armin, if they even so much as thought differently about our rag-tag family, I'd pound them into the ground.

Speaking of Eren, I'm going to track that brat down, and he's going to apologize to Lucy, even if I have to beat it out of him.

I can't believe how close me and Lulu have grown. The fact that she thinks of me as family fills my heart with warmth. How could anyone ever want to hurt her? She's so strong and kind, it's like she is incapable of being mean.

I have a family again, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.

* * *

 **Ok, I know it's short, but I hope it was good...**

 **Well, you can tell me what you think by leaving a review, or you can pm me, what ever floats your boat.**

 **-Vk201**


	11. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
